Pol Ur. (das Image)
thumb|258px|Dieses Fanart wurde nach Vorlage des originalen Phantombilds gefertigtvon Artistiqueboy 01.10.2011 Ich veröffentliche hier ein Dokument, welches ich nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Sämtliche Informationen stammen weder von mir, noch habe ich mit dieser Sache etwas zu tun. Ich bin nur dafür zuständig, dass sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Bevor ich das Dokument poste, lassen Sie mich kurz schildern, wie ich in seinen Besitz gekommen bin. Es war halb neun Morgens. Ich parkte mein Auto wie jeden Tag auf dem kleinen Parkplatz am Wald. Ich öffnete den Kofferraum und ließ Rock und Bella, meine zwei Schäferhunde hinaus. Ich legte ihnen das Geschirr an und betrat den Wald. Wenn man dem Weg folgt, führt er nach einem halben Kilometer aus dem Wald heraus, und ziemlich lange am Waldrand vorbei durch die Felder. Dort wo der Weg abknickt und wieder in den Wald führt, liegt ein Häuschen. Der Putz blättert in dicken Platten ab. Es gibt keinen zweiten Stock, und von der Größe her befindet sich darin nur ein Zimmer. Hinter den Fenstern hängen Gardinen wie verkustete Spinnweben. Eine kleine Veranda befindet sich davor; doch die ist überwuchert. Am Weg vor dem Häuschen stehen ein paar Bänke. Dort setzte ich mich ein paar Minuten hin und gebe den Hunden Wasser. Ich nehme immer die Bank links außen. Die steht etwas versetzt, sodass ich das Häuschen im Blick habe. Die anderen Bänke haben es im Rücken; das mag ich nicht. Der Kasten liegt mehr als fünfzehn Meter entfernt, hinter Gestrüpp. Dort wo die Bäume beginnen. An diesem Tag schüttete ich Wasser in die Plastikschale, und Bella begann zu schlabbern, dass man es bis über die Felder hören musste. Rock hielt sich wie immer zurück und wartete mit wedelndem Schweif. Plötzlich hob Bella die Schnauze aus der Schüssel, und Rock machte sich über den Rest her, auf dem weiße Schleimfäden trieben. Ich öffnete die Wasserflasche um nachzufüllen, als Bella neben mir zu bellen begann. Mit gefletschten Zähnen stand sie da, die Beine gespreizt, das Rückenfell zur Bürste aufgerichtet. Die Flasche fiel mir aus der Hand. Ich versuchte Bella zu beruhigen, indem ich sie an mich zog und ihre Brust abklopfte. Aber ihre Muskeln fühlten sich unter der Haut an wie Stränge aus Stein. Ich sah in die Richtung in die sie bellte. Dort war das Häuschen, halb hinter Blättern verborgen. Die Gardinen wie tote Haut hinter dem Fenster. Ich erklärte ihr, dass sie das Haus doch schon gesehen habe, und das da nichts ist. Hunde verstehen Menschen nicht. Aber allein der Ton der Stimme hilft ihnen sich zu beruhigen. Rock trank noch immer, und während ich Bella am Geschirr festhielt, beobachtete ich das Haus. Mir war mulmig. Dass Bella mir solche Angst einjagte, machte mich wütend, und ich gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Schenkel. Daraufhin hörte sie auf zu bellen. Sie leckte sich ein paar Mal die Schnauze, legte die Ohren an und sah mit diesem schuldbewussten Blick zu mir hoch, der Schäferhunden zu eigen ist. Nun hörte Rock auf zu trinken, und Bella wandte sich wieder der Schüssel zu um die verbliebenen Tropfen aufzulecken. Ich fürchtete schon dass nun Rock anfangen würde, aber er schnüffelte nur am Boden rum wie er es immer tut, und legte sich dann hechelnd unter die Bank. Ich ließ das Häuschen nicht aus den Augen. Ich kannte es mein Leben lang, und habe mich immer wieder gefragt wer ein Haus an so einem Ort aufbaut. Aber das erste Mal spürte ich etwas wie Angst. Keine richtige Angst. Etwas Schlimmeres. Eine Art Ekel. Ein Gefühl das der Angst vorangeht. Dann sah ich die Flasche. Sie stand auf der Bank die am weitesten von meiner entfernt war. Aus grünem Glas und ziemlich groß. Vermutlich war mal ein besonderer Wein drin. Normalerweise hätte ich nur ein paar abfällige Gedanken über saufende Jugendliche übrig gehabt; aber auf den zweiten Blick sah ich, dass in der Flasche etwas drin war. Papier. Auch das hätte ich normalerweise ignoriert. Aber es war kein Etikett das man aus Langweile von der Flasche abpult und in den Hals stopft, während die Freunde mitten in der Nacht besoffen am Waldrand ins Gebüsch pinkeln. Es waren Seiten. Sauber zusammengerollt und hineingeschoben. Ich ging zur Flasche. Der Wind zischte in den Baumkronen; rote und braune Blätter flatterten über das Dach des Häuschens; rollten über die Regenrinne und wurden vom Wind davongewirbelt. Ich nahm die Flasche und steckte den kleinen Finger hinein. Es waren ziemlich viele Blätter und ich pulte eines nach dem anderen hinaus. Sie waren mit einer kleinen Schrift betippt. Ich las die erste Seite, die ich daran erkannte dass der Text erst nach einer Viertelseite begann, und der erste Buchstabe größer war als die anderen. Als ich das Blatt umdrehte, und sah dass es weiterging, und sich über alle Seiten erstreckte, rollte ich alles sauber zusammen, leinte die Hunde an und machte mich auf den kürzesten Weg zum Auto. Ich fuhr gleich nach Hause und zog mich ins Computerzimmer zurück. Ich zog die Rolläden hoch und öffnete das Fenster um die stickige Luft zu vertreiben. Ich setzte mich in den alten Sessel, zu meinen Häkelsachen; direkt in die herbstliche Morgensonne. Und dann las ich alles durch, bis zur letzten Seite. Ich hoffe dass sich da jemand einen Spaß erlaubt hat. Wenn nicht, will ich nicht wissen wie die Flasche dahingekommen ist. Ich werde diesen Spazierweg auch nicht mehr nehmen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Zufall, und das Häuschen hat mit alldem nichts zu tun; es wird in den Dokumenten auch nicht erwähnt. Aber nach dem was ich gerade gelesen habe, traue ich mich nicht mehr in seine Nähe. Ich habe die Dokumente abgetippt, und werde es auf verschiedenen Internetseiten posten; meinen Account werde ich nach einer Weile löschen. Falls Sie dies also lesen und mich kontaktieren wollen, brauchen Sie es gar nicht zu versuchen. Ich will mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben. Ich verbreite es aus einem Grund: Wenn diese Informationen wahr sind, müsste ich damit zur Polizei gehen. Oder zum Fernsehen. Aber die würden mich auslachen. Also bleibt mir nur noch das Internet. Ich bin auf eine Seite gestoßen Namens „Creepypasta-wiki“. Dort würden es wohl viele Menschen lesen, denn sie ist sehr beliebt. Aber die Sachen die da stehen sind erfunden. Und man würde das hier auch nur für erfunden halten. Ich werde mich nach seriösen Seiten umsehen. So wie diese hier. Das Ganze scheint eine Akte zu sein, die ein Polizist angelegt hat. Dieser hat einen Mörder gejagt, und ist dabei auf Informationen gestoßen, die er nicht in die offiziellen Akten eintragen konnte. Wenn Sie seine Aufzeichnungen durchlesen, werden Sie verstehen warum. Der „Mörder“ dem er nachjagte, wurde Pol Ur. genannt. Pol ist der Vorname, und vom Nachnamen sind nur die ersten zwei Buchstaben bekannt. Das war damals wohl so eine Art Internet-Monster, wie dieser Slenderman und all die anderen Typen auf Creepypasta. Der Mörder hat versucht diese Kreaturen zu immitieren. Hier nun seine Aufzeichnungen. Ich habe nichts daran verändert. ********************************************************************************************* 15. April 2005 Ich fasse die Fakten zusammen die ich bis jetzt habe: 1. Die Opfer befanden sich zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Ermordung immer alleine in einem Gebäude. Meistens in ihrer eigenen Wohnung. 2. Kein einziger Tatort lieferte auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass überhaupt jemand außer dem Opfer da gewesen ist. 3. Bei jeder Leiche fand man ein Porträt von ihr. Lächelnd und den Betrachter ansehend. Die Zeichnungen sind mit Bleistift ausgeführt. Sie sind signiert. Allerdings mit einer sehr flüchtigen und unleserlichen Schrift. Unter der Signatur befindet sich immer das Datum des Todestages, was darauf hinweist dass der Mörder die Porträts anhand der Leiche anfertigt. Die Opfer werden auf dem Boden oder Betten liegend vorgefunden. Meist in Rückenlage. Die Gesichter erscheinen wie zu einer Maske erstarrt die den Todeskampf zeigt. Der Körper weist grauenhafte Verletzungen auf. 4. Der Mörder besucht Menschen aller Nationalitäten oder Klassen. Landesgrenzen hindern ihn nicht; er hat bereits auf mehreren Kontinenten zugeschlagen. Soweit die Fakten, deren ich mir sicher sein kann. Die Menschen im Internet schreiben die Morde einem jungen Mann namens Pol Ur. zu. Ein Achtzehnjähriger der homosexuell war. Er hat sich selbst erhängt; aus Verzweiflung, weil ein Junge seines Alters seine Liebe nicht erwiderte. Dieser Junge war auch das erste Opfer. Ich wurde mehrmals auf die Parallelen zwischen den Morden und den Internetgeschichten über Pol Ur. hingewiesen. Aber wenn ich anfange so etwas zu glauben, kann ich genauso gut nach Freddy Krüger fahnden. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten dass der Mörder einen Fehler macht. Und das tat er. Eine Frau entkam ihm. An dem Tag erhielten wir zum ersten Mal eine Beschreibung seines Aussehens, sowie seiner Vorgehensweise. Die Frau war hysterisch. Wir durften die Tür des Zimmers indem sie sich aufhielt zu keinem Zeitpunkt schließen, und konnten sie nicht allein lassen; da sie sofort zu schreien begann. Sie redete von Augen. Von silbernen Augen die zu ihr kommen würden. Erst als fünf Mann mit gezogenen Pistolen sich um sie herum versammelt hatten, und nach Beruhigungstropfen, entspannte sie sich soweit, dass man mit ihr reden konnte; und sie erzählte uns was in den Stunden davor passiert war. Hier die Mitschrift ihrer Aussage: Ich kann ihnen nichts über diesen Typen sagen. Es war niemand den ich kenne. Ich habe ihn auch kaum gesehen; Gott sei dank. Er war scheußlich! Ich habe mir gerade „desperate Housewifes“ am Pc angesehen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich ging runter in den Flur. Als ich abhob, war da eine Verbindung, aber niemand antwortete mir. Ich wollte schon auflegen, da meldete sich eine Stimme. Es war...ein Mann. Oder ein Junge. Die Worte waren kalt wie Eis; aber er schien sich Mühe zu geben, freundlich zu klingen. Er sagte nur einen Satz: „Ich komme jetzt!“ Ich fragte ihn wer er sei, und er sagte nichts. Als ich ihm sagte, er hätte sich verwählt, reagierte er nicht. Ich dachte schon die Leitung wäre gestört; dann sagte er: „Ich komme jetzt zu dir!“ Ich legte sofort auf, und im selben Moment ertönte ein Krachen im Keller. '' ''Ich schrie auf; entriegelte die Haustür und wollte raus auf die Straße. Aber die Klinke ließ sich nicht runterdrücken. Mit einer Gänsehaut vergewisserte ich mich dass niemand aus dem Keller hochkam. Ich griff in die Muschelschale in der der Hausschlüssel immer liegt. Aber sie war leer. '' ''Es war so ruhig; nur mein Herzschlag dröhnte in meinem Kopf. Ich schaltete das Licht im Flur an, dann das Licht im ersten Stock und im Kellerflur. Wissen Sie, ab und zu vergesse ich den Schlüssel im Schloss. Wenn er nicht in der Muschelschale liegt, steckt er dort. Dieser Schlüssel hat nie etwas anderes als das Türschloss, die Muschelschale, oder das Innere meiner Handtasche berührt. Und jetzt war er weg. Ich ging in die Küche. Die Terrassentür lässt sich nicht abschließen. Man braucht nur den Hebel umzulegen und sie aufzuziehen. Aber der Hebel und die Tür schienen aus einem Guss zu sein. Ich rüttelte an der Tür, wollte sie aus den Angeln reißen. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Ich probierte das Fenster aus. Auch das ließ sich nicht öffnen. Ich zog in Erwägung ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, und die Fenster dort auszuprobieren. Aber da geht es ziemlich tief runter. Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich redete mir ein dass jeder mal einen Schlüssel verlegt. Und dass Wäschekisten in Kellern nun mal ab und zu umkippen. Wenn die Wäsche trocknet und leichter wird. Und dass meine Türen und Fenster alt sind und klemmen. Ich ging in den Keller hinab und schaltete das Licht ein. Die Gartentür stand weit offen und es war eiskalt. Ich ging in den Teil des Kellers in dem der Warmwasserboiler steht, und sah dass ein paar Schuhkartons vom Regal gefallen waren. Die standen da seit Jahren unter einer dicken Staubschicht. Ich durchquerte den Kellerflur und machte Licht in der Garage. Ich habe sogar Kisten geöffnet. Aber es war keiner da. Dass die Gartentür offen stand beruhigte mich. Ich vergesse abends oft sie zu schließen, und das zeigte mir, dass niemand es darauf angelegt hatte mich einzusperren. Draußen war es stockfinster, und ich hörte den Wind in den Bäumen rauschen. Und dann begann der Regen draußen zu prasseln. Ich ging zur Tür, und spürte die kalten Tropfen schon auf meiner Haut. Kalter Wind blies mir aus dem schwarzen Rechteck entgegen. Die Schwärze da draußen, in der ich die Äste knacken hörte. Ich traute mich nicht raus. Was wenn jemand wartete. Ich schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel. Ich wollte hochgehen und meine Schwester anrufen. Die wohnt nicht weg von mir und wäre sofort gekommen. Ich entfernte mich gerade von der Gartentür, als ich etwas klappern hörte. Wenige Schritte entfernt von mir auf dem Flur neben der Kellertür. Die Jacken auf dem Kleiderständer raschelten.So hört es sich an wenn ich meine Jacke raus ziehe. Dann war es wieder still. Nur der Regen prasselte draußen. Ein Geräusch aus einer anderen Welt. Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei und schlich zur Gartentür zurück; drehte den Schlüssel. Das heißt, ich versuchte es. Aber er steckte fest. Als hätte jemand Kleber ins Schlüsselloch gedrückt und den Schlüssel hineingesteckt. Ich drückte bis das Metall an meinem Knochen schmerzte. Aber der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht bewegen. Und die Klinke genausowenig. Ich war gefangen, und der Typ stand draußen neben der offenen Kellertür. Sechs Schritte von mir entfernt. Ich nahm den alten Spazierstock der neben der Gartentür stand. Ich benutze ihn immer dazu die Haufen vom Hund meiner Schwester vom Boden in eine Tüte zu befördern, wenn ich auf ihn aufpasse. Mit dem Stock im Anschlag ging ich zur Tür; auf Zehenspitzen. Ich spähte um die Ecke, den Gestank von Hundekot in der Nase. Der Flur war leer. Der Eindringling musste nach oben gegangen sein. Auf allen vieren krabbelte ich zwischen die Mäntel und Schuhe. Dort wo der Hund normalerweise liegt. Ich atmete ganz flach um keine Geräusche zu machen. Hier in der Dunkelheit fühlte ich mich einigermaßen sicher. '' ''Minute um Minute verging. Ich schob den Stock von mir, da ich den Gestank nicht mehr aushielt. Oben im Haus klingelte mein Handy. Normalerweise habe ich es immer in der Hosentasche. Aber im Moment lag es auf dem Schreibtisch im ersten Stock. Ich hatte noch mit meiner Schwester telefoniert, und es dann neben der Tastatur abgelegt. Das Brummen des Handys auf dem Holz dröhnte zu mir hinab. Wenige Meter entfernt über mir hörte ich schnelle Schritte auf dem Teppich im Flur. Ein Rascheln, und ein Geräusch als sauge man Spucke durch die Zähne. Ich drückte mich so weit in den Schatten wie es ging. Das Handy verstummte und ich hörte nur noch den Regen draußen. Jemand sagte meinen Namen. Direkt über mir. Es war die Stimme vom Telefon. Etwas krachte neben mir auf die Fliesen. Stückchen flogen in alle Richtungen und prallten von der Wand ab. Vor mir lag mein Handy. In der Mitte durchgebrochen und verbogen als sei es aus Marzipan. '' ''Ich sah hoch, und in ein Gesicht, das durch den Spalt zwischen Treppe und Geländer auf mich herab sah. Die Haare waren dunkelbraun und hingen in meine Richtung. Das Gesicht war bleich als bestünde es aus Knochen. Die Augen weit geöffnet und silbern. Sie erschienen mir so groß als hätte mich jedes einzelne von ihnen verschlingen können. Und sein Mund, der war so...winzig. Die Lippen waren ganz zusammengezogen. Wie bei einem Pantomimen, oder einer Geisha. Als wäre er überrascht mich zu sehen. Dann lächelte er...die...die Lippen breiteten sich aus und klappten mit einem Schmatzen auf. Es waren nur noch Fetzen die über den Zähnen hingen, und nun von seinem Gesicht baumelten. Und in dem Moment fielen die Lichter aus. Die Dunkelheit schlug um mich zusammen dass ich die Wucht körperlich spürte. Ich habe mich aus den Mänteln gekämpft. Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Mir blieb keine Wahl; ich eilte in die Garage. Der Motor des Garagentors ist sehr langsam und greift erst nach fünf Sekunden. Aber dafür macht er einen Höllenlärm. Es war als würde ich ins Haus schreien: „Hallo. Ich mache jetzt die Garage auf. In ein paar Sekunden bin ich weg. Wenn du mich noch erwischen willst, dann komm jetzt!“ Ich drückte den Garagenöffner, und das Licht unter dem Motor flammte auf wie immer und erhellte die Garage. Der Motor selbst gab keinen Mucks von sich. Der Strom war ausgefallen. Aber dieses gottverdammte Licht am Toröffner, das funktionierte. Fragen Sie mich nicht warum. Ich saß in der Falle. Also schnappte ich mir einen Regenschirm aus dem alten Butterfass neben dem Tor. Als Waffe. Ich warf ihn weg und hob stattdessen das Butterfass, bereit es ihm entgegen zu schleudern. Und dann hörte ich ihn wieder. Diese Stimme. „Ich komme jetzt!“ rief er im Erdgeschoss über mir. Ich erschrak so sehr dass ich das Fass fallen ließ und vom Tor weg rannte. Ich krabbelte zwischen die Kisten hinter meinem Fahrrad, und plötzlich schrie er: „Ich komme jetzt zu dir!“ Als wäre er wütend. Ich starrte die offene Tür unablässig an. Alle paar Sekunden sah ich ihn in die Garage kommen. Diese Fratze in meine Richtung gedreht. Ich war sicher dass er mein Herz schlagen hören würde. Und plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Die Zeituhr des Toröffners ist falsch eingestellt, sodass die Lampe eine Stunde nachbrennt. Aber ich konnte unmöglich schon so lange da sitzen. Durch das Fenster über mir, das in den Garten führt, fiel etwas Mondlicht. Als Fluchtweg war es nutzlos da es ebenfalls vergittert ist. Aber wenigstens sah ich dadurch dass niemand in der Garage war. Um mich herum zitterten die Schatten des Regens der gegen das Fenster trommelte über die Wände.' Da hatte ich eine Idee. Mein Haus besaß noch einen Fluchtweg den er unmöglich verriegelt haben konnte. Aber dazu musste ich einmal durchs ganze Haus. Es war stockdunkel. Wenn ich ganz leise war, würde er mich vielleicht nicht bemerken. Er wusste dass ich hier war; und wenn er sich dazu entschloss dass es Zeit wurde mich zu finden, würde er mich finden. Ich kroch aus meinem Versteck hervor und schlich in den Flur. Ich sah ins Treppenhaus hoch. Dort wo das unheimliche Gesicht zwischen Geländer und Stufe geklemmt hatte. Es war verschwunden. Ich bückte mich und sah unter den Mänteln nach. Der Stock lag noch immer da; aber keiner lauerte darunter. Ich nahm ihn und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hoch. Ohne das Geländer zu berühren. Es neigt zum knarren. Als ich den Flur betrat, kribbelte mein Nacken und eine Gänsehaut lief über meinen Rücken. Als wäre eine Hand nur noch Millimeter von mir entfernt. Ich spürte seinen Atem. Als ich die Vordertür sah, stieg Hoffnung in mir auf. Was wenn ich den Schlüssel übersehen hatte? MIt leisen Schritten überquerte ich den Teppich. Draußen rumpelte es, und ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht. Die Wolken müssen aufgebrochen sein, denn es wurde heller im Flur. Ich ging in die Hocke und suchte im Mondlicht nach dem Schlüssel. Als ich ihn nicht fand, probierte ich die Klinke aus. Aber sie bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Wieder donnerte es, und ein Blitz erhellte den Flur. Die Schatten leuchteten auf wie schwarze Scherenschnitte; überall um mich herum. Und dann sah ich das Bild. Es lag auf dem Teppich über den ich gerade gelaufen war. Ein weißes Blatt Papier. Ich hob es hoch und ging zurück zur Tür damit ich etwas sehen konnte. Im Mondlicht sah ich eine Frau, in Bleistift gezeichnet. Ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen. Und die Augen...waren nur zwei Löcher aus denen es schwarz hervorquoll. Dann erkannte ich mich selbst. Und sah das Datum in der unteren Ecke. Es war das Datum von heute. In dem Moment meldete sich mein Kollege zu Wort. Er sagte man habe das Bild bei der Hausdurchsuchung sichergestellt. Ob man es hereinbringen könne, damit sie bestätigen kann dass es sich um dieses handelt.'' '' Nein! Ich will dass es zerstört wird! Denken Sie ich weiß nicht was dieser Typ mit mir vorhatte? Ich habe auch Internet. Ich weiß längst wer es war. Aber ich werde seinen Namen nicht sagen. Ich habe all diese Artikel vor einiger Zeit gelesen. Und als ich das Bild sah, erinnerte ich mich sofort daran! Ich wollte nicht glauben dass dieses...diese...dieser Mensch bei mir im Haus ist. '' ''Dann sah ich ihn.' Die Wohnzimmertür war offen und dahinter war es stockdunkel. Ich konnte von der Tür aus nur eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers sehen. Aber in dieser Schwärze; sah ich zwei Augen, wie Silbermünzen die nebeneinander schweben.'' Da war er. Und sah mich an. Die Augen blinzelten. Nur noch ein paar Meter Luft trennten uns. „Ich bin da.“ hörte ich seine Stimme aus dem Dunkel; So nah und deutlich wie noch nie. Dann schnelle Schritte im Wohnzimmer; die Augen kamen näher. Um sie herum schälten sich Umrisse aus dem Dunkel. Es blitzte, und ich sah das Gesicht. Und zwei weiße Hände die sich hoben. Ich ließ den Stock fallen; sprang über das Treppengeländer und warf dabei eine Topfpflanze um. In meinem Nacken war plötzlich ein schneller Luftzug. Von Fingern; oder etwas anderem. Ich rannte in den ersten Stock hoch; nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Ich riss die Tür zum Speicher auf und eilte in die stickige Dunkelheit hinauf. Ich brüllte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Auf dem Speicher habe ich zwei schräge Dachfenster. Ich habe mir schon hundert Mal ausgemalt wie ich das tue, was ich dann getan habe. Aber ich habe nie gedacht dass es einmal nötig sein würde. Ich riss am Fenster und wusste, wenn das auch noch klemmt, ist es vorbei. Es ging auf. Das Holz des Rahmens krachte über mir. Ich stemmte mich hoch und warf mich aufs Dach. Ich zog die Beine so schnell hinter mir hinaus dass ich einen Meter über die nassen Schindeln hinab rutschte und die Hände in die Regenrinne drücken musste um nicht abzustürzen. Meter unter meinem Gesicht war die Einfahrt über die Wasserschwelle hinab stürzten. Ich stemmte mich hoch und kletterte auf allen vieren die Schräge hinauf bis zum Schornstein. Unter meinen Füßen brachen die Metallstifte die die Schieferplatten festhielten und ich hörte sie hinter mir übers Dach schlittern und in der Einfahrt zerschellen. Ich klammerte die Arme um den Schornstein und schrie um Hilfe. Es war eiskalt und ich brüllte bis ich Blut im Hals schmeckte. Wenn er im Fenster auftauchen würde, wollte ich auf das Vordach meines Badezimmerfensters springen. Das sind nur zwei Meter. Und von da konnte ich vielleicht in den Vorgarten klettern. Aber wenn ich auf dem nassen Vordach keinen Halt fand, würde ich abstürzen. Vielleicht wäre ich in den Nachbargarten gefallen; hätte mir alles gebrochen. Aber ich hätte es getan. Ohne zu zögern. Bald kam der Nachbar von gegenüber auf die Straße hinausgerannt. Er sah mich und ich schrie, er solle die Polizei rufen; jemand sei im Haus der mich umbringen will. Überall rannten die Menschen auf die Straße. Sie leuchteten mit Taschenlampen zu mir hoch. Dann sah ich den alten Mann der ein paar Häuser weiter wohnt im Bademantel vor meinem Haus stehen. Er hatte eine Pistole in der Hand. Sofort fühlte ich mich sicher. Dann hob er den Arm, und ein Schuss ertönte. Ich zuckte zusammen und zog mich hinter den Schornstein zurück. Als sie dann kamen, hörte es auf zu regnen. Die Feuerwehr hat mich dann vom Dach geholt. Und den Rest kennen Sie ja. '' '' Ein anderer Kollege ver''sprach ihr nun, dass man für ihre Sicherheit sorgen würde. '' '' ''Ach ja? Ihr Kollege hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen. Es ist doch die gleiche Unterschrift wie auf all den anderen Gemälden. Und ihr glaubt ihr könnt mich beschützen? Der Typ wollte mir die Augen rausreißen. Ich gehe nicht mehr in dieses Haus zurück. Morgen werde ich Freunde die wichtigsten Sachen abholen lassen und es gleich verkaufen. Ich ziehe in ein anderes Land. Weit weg. In ein Appartement mit Mitbewohnern. Nach China. Oder Tokyo. In so eine Abstellkammer. Da habe ich ständig Menschen um mich; über mir, unter mir. Da passiert einem so etwas nicht! Oder ich ziehe in eine Fabrikhalle. Wo Tag und Nacht gearbeitet wird. Ich stelle mein Bett einfach zwischen die Maschinen. Da kann er mir nichts tun. Auf die Bitte hin, eine Zeichnung des Wesens das sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu sehen glaubte, anzufertigen, reagierte sie entsetzt.'' '' '' '' Wenn diese Typen auf Deviantart anfangen Bilder von ihm anzufertigen, dann wird er sich an mir rächen. Es hat einen Grund dass all die Jahre keiner wusste wie er aussieht. Weil er es nicht will. Nach zureden stimmte sie zu, das Bild nach ihrer Beschreibung von jemand anderem anfertigen zu lassen, weigerte sich aber es nach Fertigstellung anzusehen. Die Person trug einen Bademantel von dunkler Farbe, welcher nicht von einem Gürtel zusammengehalten war. Er endete auf Wadenlänge. Darunter trug sie etwas helles mit Flecken. Dieses Kleidungsstück endete auf Höhe der Oberschenkel. Die Beine, nackt, haarlos und weiß wie Elfenbein. Die Finger an den Händen ebenfalls sehr lang, so wie auch die Beine auch. Das Gesicht beschrieb sie als comicartig. Unschuldig mit runden, blauen Augen die leuchten. Eine relativ große Nase und mittellanges Haar. Das Gesicht beschrieb sie als eben. Wulstige Narben, wie in den Beschreibungen im Internet, will sie nicht erkannt haben. Es waren eher dünne Striche die sich über das Gesicht gebreitet haben und es alt wirken ließen. Nur am Mund soll eine Zerstörung feststellbar gewesen sein, was auch erklärt wieso er den Mund zusammengekniffen hat. Damit man möglichst wenig davon sieht. Sie beschrieb ihn als insektenartig, mit baumelnden Fetzen. Ich habe das Phantombild mit den Fanarts im Internet verglichen. Es scheint sich tatsächlich um jemanden zu handeln der Pol Ur. immitiert. '' '' ''20. Oktober 2005'' Ich dachte nicht dass ich die Akte erneut öffnen würde. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen die Finger von dem Fall zu lassen. Aber es ist etwas passiert. Deshalb lege ich eine private Akte bei mir Zuhause an. Wenn ich das Folgende in die offizielle Fallakte eintrage, wird man an meiner Seriösität zweifeln. Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen, ohne weiteren Mord. Ich dachte schon, die Flucht der Frau hätte den Mörder von seinen Plänen abgebracht. Wenig später schlug er wieder zu, als wolle er mir das Gegenteil beweisen. Es traf einen Jugendlichen. Seine Eltern waren fünf Tage weggefahren und hatten ihn alleine gelassen. Sie fanden die Leiche neben seinem Computer am Boden, der noch immer an war. Sein Handy gegen die Wand geschlagen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag eine Zeichnung, die ihn völlig unversehrt und lächelnd zeigte. Dem Datum unter der Signatur, und der Analyse der Forensiker zufolge war er seit zwei Tagen tot. Seine Augen waren rausgerissen. Daraufhin versuchte ich sofort die Frau zu kontaktieren die ihm entkommen war. Dass dem Jungen das widerfahren ist was ihr zugedacht war, ist eine Spur. Aber so sehr ich mich bemühte, die Frau war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Das Haus war abgerissen worden. Ihre Familie berichtete mir, sie hätten ein paar Tage nach dem Vorfall nichts mehr von ihr gehört und seien seitdem auf der Suche nach ihr. Ich las mir die Fallakte noch einmal durch, in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Als ich das Porträt das man gefunden hatte, heraus zog, erschrak ich so sehr dass ich meinen Kaffee mit dem Ellbogen vom Schreibtisch stieß. Das Porträt zeigte die Frau lächelnd und unversehrt. Die Augen sahen mich direkt an; hell und leicht verengt. Auf der Rückseite klebte der Aufkleber mit dem Funddatum. Es handelte sich um das Original. Aber was war mit den Augen passiert? Und dem aufgerissenen Mund? Ich nahm das Bild mit nach Hause. Ich wollte meinen Kollegen Claude abends auf ein Glas zu mir einladen, und ihn zur Rede stellen. Doch an dem Abend blieb ich alleine und recherchierte im Internet. Aber ich fand nur Fanarts. Sie zeigen alle so eine Art Zombie, oder einen Untoten. Bleich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und blauen, geweiteten Augen; in einem schmutzigen Bademantel. Der Mund verengt, oder zu einer zerfetzten Fratze verzogen. Informationen, die darauf hindeuteten dass dieser Mensch existiert hat, waren nicht zu finden. Weder über seinen Tod, noch über das Land in dem er lebte. Da kam mir eine Idee. Den Namen „Pol“ habe ich noch nie gehört; außer im Zusammenhang mit diesem Fall. Ich fand die Seite eines deutschstämmigen Mannes der von sich behauptet, die Herkunft jedes einzelnen Namen zu kennen. Er verdient sein Brot, indem er diese Fähigkeit auf Volksfesten zur Schau stellt. Der Name „Pol“ war auf seiner Homepage nicht zu finden, und so schrieb ich ihn an. Er antwortete am nächten Tag. Der Name „Pol“ ist anscheinend die katalanische Version des uns bekannten „Paul“. Vereinzelt sei er jedoch auch in den Niederlanden in Gebrauch. In diesen zwei Gegenden ist er jedoch äußerst selten. Es gibt jedoch ein Land der Erde in dem der Name sehr oft vorkommt. Luxemburg. Ich musste im Atlas nachsehen. Es existiert tatsächlich ein Zwergenstaat zwischen Frankreich, Belgien und Deutschland. Trivia (Die Sprache der Leute dort ist stark vom Französischen beeinflusst, klingt jedoch härter durch einen deutschen Einschlag. Der Name "Pol" ist eine Mischung der französischen und der deutschen Aussprache des Namens "Paul". Die Franzosen sprechen den Namen "Pol" aus. Mit einem kehligen "O" wie in "Kartoffel". Den Luxemburgern fällt diese Aussprache allerdings schwer, da ihre Sprache einen deutschen Klang hat. Sie würden allerdings nie das deutsche "Paul" verwenden. Luxemburg war im zweiten Weltkrieg deutsch besetzt, was diese Aussprache zur Pflicht machte. Sie haben ihren eigenen Weg gefunden. Sie sprechen den Namen auf französische Weise, jedoch mit deutscher Betonung; sodass sich der Name anhört wie das "Pol" in "Nordpol". So brauchen sie das deutsche "Paul" nicht zu verwenden und umgehen Schwierigkeiten bei der französischen Aussprache. Obwohl ihr "Pol" oft "Paul" geschrieben wird; lässt sich bei den Luxemburgern eine Bevorzugung der Schreibweise "Pol" feststellen.) Nehmen wir mal an dass die Figur erfunden ist; welcher Autor würde ihn „Pol“ nennen, wenn doch „Paul“ viel geläufiger ist Ich werde Kontakt mit der luxemburgischen Polizei aufnehmen. Wenn die Geschichten auf eine wahre Begebenheit zurückgehen, werden die es mir sagen können. Ein Volltreffer. Man sprach zum Glück englisch. Ein Hoch auf die Multikulturalität; solange sie nur in Ländern existiert die man bereisen kann. „Pol Ur.“ hat tatsächlich existiert. Man war jedoch nicht bereit mir den vollen Nachnamen zu verraten. Wie es scheint sind sämtliche Daten über den Fall vernichtet worden. Auf meine Nachfrage, antwortete man mir patzig, bei ihnen sei das halt so. Man reichte mich an einen anderen Polizisten weiter. Dieser war schon etwas älter, aber freundlich. Als ich ihm erklärte, was man sich im Internet erzählt, bestätigte er, er habe die Sache damals miterlebt. Als ich ihn fragte, wie es sein kann dass aus einem unschuldigen Jugendlichen ein Internetmörder, wie der Slenderman wird, wurde er ernst. Es hörte sich an als sei ein ganz anderer Mensch in der Leitung. Er sagte: „Das erste Opfer des Mörders von dem sie sprechen, war der Geliebte dieses Jungen.“ „Ja, das macht Pol ja auch verdächtig!“ erklärte ich ihm. Und er fügte hinzu: „Die fünf Opfer die folgten, waren seine ehemaligen. Anfangs gab es sogar einen Verdächtigen. Pols besten Freund, der ihn an dem Tag seines Todes auf den Jahrmarkt begleitet hat. Aber man konnte ihm nichts nachweisen." Er erklärte mir dann, dass in einem kleinen Land wie Luxemburg solche Skandale blitzschnell die Runde machen. Nachdem die Morde begangen waren, breitete sich die Story in ganz Luxemburg aus, was einem Boulevardblatt zu verdanken war. Doch genauso schnell vergisst Luxemburg auch wieder; aber die Geschichte war längst im Internet gelandet. Und das Internet vergisst nicht. Über die Jahre ging der Bezug zum Original verloren und die Geschichte entwickelte ein Eigenleben. Als ich den Polizisten fragte ob er es für möglich hielte, dass Pol Ur. noch immer am Leben sei, in welcher Form auch immer, lachte er nur und fragte mich ob ich das ernst meine. Er sagte: "Ich habe die Hand dieses Jungens berührt als sie ihn von der Gardinenstange lösten an der er sich aufgehängt hatte. Sie war so kalt wie die Nordsee." Er verriet mir noch die Identität von Pol Urs bestem Freund. Sein Name ist Dane K. Er zog wenige Jahre nach dem Vorfall nach New York. Ich werde morgen versuchen Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Vielleicht erfahre ich von ihm mehr.'' '' '' '' ''21. Oktober 2005'' Ich habe es geschafft Kontakt zu Dane K. herzustellen. Ich bat ihn darum, aufzuschreiben was sich damals ereignet hat und mir den Bericht zu schicken. Vielleicht findet sich in der wahren Geschichte ein Hinweis. Aber er weigerte sich. Ich konnte ihn zu einem Gespräch über Skype überreden. Zu Glück habe ich unseren Videochat mitgeschnitten, so dass ich doch noch an meine Informationen gekommen bin. Hier nun die Abschrift unseres Gespräches. Seinen Nachnamen werde ich aus Gründen der Diskretion nicht ausschreiben. '' '' „Hallo. Wir haben Emails ausgetauscht. Sie sind Dane K.?“ '' '' „Ja. Was wollen Sie noch von mir?“ '' '' „Ich will ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen.“ '' „Die Polizei hat mich kontaktiert. Man hat mir geraten, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren.“ '' '' '' „Es geht mir nur darum, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sie wissen was man aus ihrem Freund gemacht hat. Oder glauben Sie den Gerüchten?“'' '' '' „Ich glaube dass es auf keinen Fall schaden kann, Pol in Ruhe zu lassen. „ '' "Ich will der Welt zeigen, dass Pol ein normaler Mensch war. Kein Mörder. Wenn Sie mir genau erzählen was sich an dem Tag zugetragen hat...Vielleicht schreiben Sie es doch einfach auf und schicken es mir, dann...'' '' „Keine Chance.“'' '' "Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen was an den Geschichten im Internet stimmt und was nicht?"'' '' „Das Meiste trifft es ziemlich genau. Natürlich schmückt jeder die Geschichte anders aus. Ich weiß was an dem Tag passiert ist an dem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Was danach geschah, ist mir egal. Ich finde es scheiße wenn irgendwelche Psychos seinen Schmerz ausnutzen um ihre Morde zu tarnen. Ich habe ihn ins Krankenhaus begleitet. Ich war, es der ihm das letzte Mal in die Augen gesehen hat. Und das waren die schönsten Augen die es gab. Keine leuchtenden Scheiben in der Dunkelheit, oder ein anderer Hokuspokus.“'' '' '' "Man hat Sie verdächtigt?" '' „Was glauben Sie warum ich das Land verlassen habe? Ich habe diese Leute nicht getötet. Bei zweien wusste ich nicht mal dass er mit denen zusammen war.“'' '' „Haben Sie einen Verdacht?“'' '' '' „Er war nie länger als einen Monat mit jemandem zusammen, und die Trennung ging nie von ihm aus. Er war ein wunderbarer Mensch. So stelle ich mir den perfekten Partner vor. Ich weiß nicht was es war, was diese Idioten dazu gebracht hat ihn Hals über Kopf zu verlassen. Immer nach einem Monat. Vielleicht war es jemand der heimlich in ihn verliebt war. Und als Pol sich das Leben nahm, gab die Person diesen Jungs die Schuld an seiner Verzweiflung. Das dachte ich damals. Wahrescheinlich war es irgendein Mädchen. Pol war immer sehr hart, und reagierte wütend wenn sich ein Mädchen in ihn verliebte. Und das verstehe ich!“ '' '' „Ich nicht.“ '' „Pol war jahrelang hinter diesem Yan her. Hoffte darauf dass irgendwann ein Wunder geschieht. Zwischendurch war er hin und wieder in andere verschossen, aber daraus wurde nie etwas. Er hatte das Pech sich immer in Heteros zu vergucken. Aber Yan war immer seine Nummer eins. Und der hatte seit er ihn kannte eine Freundin. Und wenn es nie klappt, wird man wütend wenn man sieht dass es durchaus Menschen gibt die sich für einen interessieren, es aber immer die Falschen sind. Vor allem bei Mädchen.“'' '' „Der Junge den er liebte hieß also tatsächlich Yan?“'' '' '' „Ja, was die Namen angeht liegt die Internetcommunity richtig. Er hatte Yan Jahre vorher in der Schule kennengelernt, und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Naja, kennengelernt...er hat ihn halt gesehen und über Umwege seinen Namen und Adresse erfahren. Zwischen den Beiden bestand nie eine Kommunikation. Yan hat ihm nur einmal auf einen Brief geantwortet. Mit einer ziemlich kurzen, patzigen Email.“ '' „Hat er den Jungen gestalkt?"'' "In ihm schlummerte ein gewaltiges Stalker-Potential. Er hätte diesem Yan das Leben zur Hölle machen können. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Ich weiß von Pols Mutter dass er sich selbst verletzt hat deswegen. Er hat sich immer ein Buch ins Gesicht geschlagen. Das Blut hat er dann aufgefangen und in Tupperdosen in seinem Kleiderschrank gesammelt bis es faulte.Er hat sich auf ein paar Emails beschränkt und die ein oder andere Weihnachts oder Geburtstagskarte. Als ich Pol dann kennenlernte, lag das schon lange zurück. Das Blut war ausgeschüttet und seine zerschnittenen Unterarme geheilt. Er hat oft von Yan gesprochen, und hat ihn immer wieder als perfekten Partner beschrieben; obwohl er den Jungen nicht kannte. Aber er war weder depressiv, noch schien er psychisch belastet zu sein. Er war lebensfroh und lachte viel. Darum schmerzt es mich diese Sachen zu lesen die man über ihn berichtet. Die Bilder zu sehen die man von ihm zeichnet. Und all die Cosplays. An dem Tag knabberte er an einer Brezel die mit Marzipan gefüllt war. Er knabberte immer irgendetwas. Nicht mal die laute Musik störte ihn. Normalerweise mochte er es nicht wenn es zu laut war um sich zu unterhalten. Am Rand des Volksfstes saß ein Asiate und zeichnete Porträts nach Fotografien. Jede halbe Stunde kamen wir an ihm vorbei. Und jedes Mal blieb Pol für ein paar Minuten stehen. Er zeichnete selbst gern; aber noch lieber sah er anderen zu. Plötzlich wandte sich Pol zu mir um, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Was ist?“ fragte ich ihn. Seine Augen strahlten. Sein Grinsen war so breit dass ich glaubte seine Wangen müssten einreißen. „Entschuldigen Sie.“ sagte er zum Asiaten. Der Mann sah von dem Familienporträt auf an dem er zeichnete. „Wenn ich ihnen ein Foto von mir gebe, und ein anderes von einem Freund. Können Sie uns dann zusammen auf ein Bild malen. So dass er die Hand um meine Schultern legt?“ fragte Pol. Der Asiate nickte. „Aber natürlich.“ „Exzellent.“ sagte Pol und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Das tat er immer wenn irgendeine seiner Maschen aufging. Er log leidenschafttlich, und liebte es Menschen in seinem Sinne zu manipulieren. Aber er hat nie jemandem damit geschadet. „Und wenn ich ihnen noch ein zweites Foto von meinem Freund gebe, auf dem er eine andere Frisur hat; können sie ihn dann mit dieser Frisur zeichnen. Die gefällt mir besser.“ Wieder nickte der Mann und versicherte, dies sei kein Problem. „Pol, du bist ein Hund.“ sagte ich als wir weitergingen. „Du verstehst was ich vorhabe?“ fragte er. „Ich werde ein Bild von Yan und mir haben. Ich werde uns zusammen sehen und er wird seinen Arm um mich legen wie ich es immer wollte. Ich werde es über mein Bett hängen. Du kommst doch morgen mit, wenn ich ihm die Fotos bringe?“ „Aber natürlich.“ versicherte ich ihm. Am nächsten Tag trafen wir uns am Eingang des Festes. Er hatte in einem Umschlag drei Fotos dabei. Das Foto von Yan, das neben seinem Bett stand. Ein anderes, auf dem er etwas längere Haare hatte. Und eins von sich selbst, auf dem er kaum lächelte. Er fand dass sein Gesicht hässlich ist wenn er lacht. „So machen es die Models auch“ erklärte er mir. „Außerdem lächelt er auch nicht. Wenn ich neben ihm grinse wie ein Ferkel, sehe ich bescheuert aus.“ „Willst du wirklich dass der Typ ihm diese bescheuerte Frisur auf dem anderen Foto zeichnet?“ fragte ich. „Das ist die Frisur die er all die Jahre getragen hat als wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind.“ antwortete er. „Ich hatte dieselbe; darum ist er mir erst aufgefallen.“ Er fuhr die Umrisse seines Kopfes mit dem Daumen entlang. „Ich weiß dass dieser Mittelscheitel dämlich aussieht. Aber der Yan in den ich mich verliebt habe, ist der mit dieser Frisur. Und neben diesem Yan will ich aufs Bild. Mit dem Aktuellen habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich weiss nicht mal wie der aussieht.“ '' '' „Wo hatte er dieses Foto überhaupt her?“ '' „Von der Homepage seiner alten Schule. Es war auf einem Schulfest damals aufgenommen worden.'' Wir gingen zum Asiaten. Pol hockte sich neben ihn, öffnete den Umschlag und reichte ihm ein Foto nach dem anderen. Der Mann studierte sie, nickte dann und schob die Fotos zusammen. Er sagte, dass das Bild in zwei Stunden fertig sein würde. Pol bezahlte. Zwei Stunden später fragte ich, ob es nicht langsam Zeit wird das Bild abzuholen. Er nickte abwesend, machte aber keine Anstalten in die Richtung des Asiaten abzubiegen. Das Bild bedeutete ihm viel. Wenn es nicht so geworden wäre wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, wäre er am Boden zerstört gewesen. Eine weitere Stunde später wurde der Drang dann zu groß und wir gingen zum Asiaten zurück. Wir sahen es bereits von weitem. Er hatte es an eine Holzwand hinter sich geheftet an der er die Bilder befestigte die auf den Kunden warteten. Ich erkannte nur zwei Gestalten, die sich relativ zärtlich umarmten. Der Asiate muss sich seinen Teil gedacht und seine eigene Fantasie spielen gelassen haben. „Es ist perfekt!“ hauchte Pol neben mir und schluchzte kurz. Der Asiate saß immer auf seinem Klappstuhl. Ich glaubte fast er könne gar nicht laufen, da ich ihn noch nie stehend gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt stand er; die Hände in den Taschen, und sprach mit einem Mann. Als wir näher kamen, sah ich das Bedauern in seinem Gesicht. Er schien sich zu entschuldigen. Der Mann mit dem er sprach hielt die Hand einer Frau mit blonden Locken; mit der anderen deutete er auf Pols Bild. Pol blieb stehen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!“ hauchte er. Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und die vollen Lippen waren nur noch Striche. „Scheiße.“ murmelte er. „Komm. Weg hier.“ In dem Moment sah der Asiate uns, und deutete in unsere Richtung. Der Mann wandte sich um. Ich erkannte Yan. Komm her, du Feigling?“ rief er durch die Menge, worauf die Menschen im vorbeigehen die Köpfe drehten. Pol blieb stehen. „Seine Stimme ist nicht so schön wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe.“ sprach er durch die Zähne. „Und der erste Satz den er je an mich gerichtet hat war eine Beleidigung.“ „Pol. Jetzt geh schon weiter.“ dränge ich ihn. '' ''„Aber es war eine Aufforderung, zu ihm kommen. Davon träume ich seit Jahren.“ Er drehte sich um und ging zurück. Als wir am Stand des Asiaten ankamen, sagte dieser hektisch: „Ich kann nichts dafür, Monsieur. Er sagte sie seien sein Freund. Das tun Leute oft. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich es nie gezeichnet.“ Pol starrte auf das Bild; würdigte Yan nicht eines Blickes. Es war gut geworden. Genau wie auf den Fotos sahen die Beiden aus. Noch besser. Und die neue Frisur stand Yannick gut. Ich verstand dass dieser Junge damals Eindruck auf Pol gemacht hat. „Du bist dieser Typ der mich seit Jahren belästigt?“ knurrte Yan. Die reale Person, die gerade vor mir stand, hatte mir dem Menschen auf dem Bild wenig zu tun. Seine Augen waren klein unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Genau wie auf den Fotos, waren sie gerötet und sahen aus als hätte er Gras geraucht. Die Lippen waren voll, aber über die Zähne gespannt. „Hallo Aline.“ grüßte Pol Yans Freundin. „Hallo.“ antwortete diese ohne ihn anzusehen. '' ''Er trat einen Schritt auf Yan zu und wiederholte: „Das was ich tue empfindest du als Belästigung?“ „Was glaubst du, du Freak?“ fragte Yan durch die Zähne. „Was denken die Leute die hier vorbeigehen und mich kennen?“ Pol legte die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen. „Du stellst Fotos ins Internet; dann lebe damit dass so etwas passieren kann. Guter Mann, wenn Sie das Bild einpacken. Ich würde nun gerne gehen. Ich habe es ja bereits bezahlt.“ '' ''„Den Teufel werden Sie!“ knurrte Yan, als der Asiate nach einer Papprolle griff. „Bitte.“ bat dieser. „Ich gebe ihnen das Bild, Monsieur. Dann können Sie die Angelegenheit unter sich klären. Aber bitte nicht hier.“ Pols Fingerspitzen waren blutig, weil er an seinem Nagelbett rum kratzte. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Jungen zu. „Du bist also der Meinung dass ich dich belästige?“ stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest. '' ''„Sie ist meine Zeugin.“ sagte Yannick und deutete auf seine Freundin. „Ich habe ihr alle Briefe gezeigt. Sämtliche Emails die du mir geschickt hast.“ „„Ich habe dir einen einzigen Brief geschickt. Und das ist zwei Jahre her. Fünf Emails habe ich dir geschickt. Einen Brief. Und zwei Postkarten.“ zählte Pol auf. „Für ein Herz das vor Liebe birst ist das nicht viel.“ Yan riss das Bild von der Wand. Ich hörte Pol die Luft durch die Zähne einsaugen als bereite das Reißen von Papier ihm Schmerzen. „In mir schlummert durchaus das Potential eines Stalkers.“ gab er gelassen zu. „Lassen wir andere Menschen entscheiden ob ich dieses Potential mit fünf oder sechs Nachrichten ausgekostet habe. Was sollen andere Menschen sagen, deren Stalker sich nicht so gut im Griff hat wie ich? Jahrelang bat ich dich um ein paar Fotos von dir. Eine Haarsträhne. Ein altes T-Shirt. Sachen die ich verehren kann. Die meinen Durst nach dir stillen. Es waren Angebote im Guten. Angebote die dir viel Stress ersparen sollten. Wie viele Stalker gönnen ihrem Opfer diesen Luxus? Und wieviele Stalker verhalten sich nach Ausschlagen dieser Angebote so zurückhaltend wie ich es getan habe?“ Es knirschte als er die Zähne zusammenbiss und dicht an Yan heran trat. Dieser wich nicht von der Stelle und sah Pol direkt in die Augen als dieser sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Und dann nehme ich mir etwas. Einen kleinen Fetzen dessen, was sie hat.“ dabei deutete er auf Aline. „Etwas was so klein ist, dass du von dessen Existenz du nicht mal weißt; und muss mich beleidigen lassen. Einen besseren Stalker hättest du dir nicht aussuchen können. Wenn du willst dass es so bleibt; wenn du nicht willst, dass ich den Motor anwerfe und dir zeige was ein Stalker ist, dann gib mir das Bild!“ Er hielt Yan die Hand hin. Sie zitterte nicht. Anders als die hinter seinem Rücken. So standen sich die Beiden für einige Sekunden gegenüber. Yan schwer atmend. Pol gelassen, mit der mahlenden Hand hinter seinem Rücken. „Ich habe es bezahlt. Es gehört mir.“ erklärte er. Yan knüllte das Bild mit beiden Händen zusammen. „Nein!“ schrie Pol und warf sich auf die Knie um es aufzufangen als es vor seinen Füßen aufschlug. „Da hast du dein Bild.“ Und als Pol es aufhob, hörte ich ein rotzendes Geräusch. Ich wollte Yan anschreien, es zu lassen. Doch dann spuckte er. Es landete direkt auf Pols Händen. Seine Freundin packte seinen Arm und schüttelte ihn. „Es ist genug, Yan! Lass ihn in Ruhe!“ Pol stand auf und entfaltete das Bild. Die Farbe war verwischt und es war von Knitterfalten durchzogen in denen sich der Farb sammelte. Ihre Gesichter sahen aus wie von dicken Narben überzogen. Ich hörte das Mädchen sagen: „Können Sie das Bild noch einmal malen? Ich bezahle auch.“ Doch Yannick entriss ihr das Portemonnaie. Pol schien nichts von dem mit zu bekommen. Er starrte auf das Bild in seinen Händen wie auf eine Schatzkarte. Nicht mal seine Lippen hatten mehr Farbe. An seiner Schläfe sah ich eine Ader pulsieren. Er sah auf; Yan direkt ins Gesicht. Dann griff er blitzschnell hoch. Yan wich zurück. Doch Pol hatte nicht nach ihm gegriffen. Er hielt das Gemüsemesser in der Hand, mit dem der Asiate seine Stifte anspitzte. Er hielt es in der Faust, den Zeigefinger oben auf die mit Farbstaub beschmierte Klinge drückend. Um uns herum wichen die Menschen zurück; einige schrien. Pol atmete schwer, mit der Klingenspitze auf Yan zielend. „Pol.“ sagte ich und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie war hart wie Stein. Er begann zu lächeln. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten zusammen und dazwischen bildeten sich Falten. „Du glaubst damit triffst du mich?“ fragte er und hob das Messer. „Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, dass das Bild die Realität zeigt. Darum geht es bei so einem Bild. Es soll die Realität zeigen. Und es zeigt gleich wieder die Realität. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“ „Es hat nie die Realität gezeigt, Pol.“ sagte Aline und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als sähe sie das Messer in seiner Hand nicht. Ihr Blick war traurig. „Es tut mir so leid, Pol. Wenn ich etwas ändern könnte, dann würde ich es. Ich habe deine Blicke damals bemerkt, in der Schule. Wie sehr du gelitten hast. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn aufgeben und dir ausliefern? Obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht funktionieren kann? Ich liebe Yan, Pol. Und ich glaube du liebst ihn nicht weniger. Deshalb tut es mir weh, dich so zu sehen. Ich möchte mir den Schmerz nicht einmal vorstellen, den du erdulden musst. Keiner kann ihn so nachvollziehen wie ich.“ Pol betrachtete das Bild und ließ das Messer sinken. „Das Bild sollte die Realität zeigen.“ flüsterte er. „Natürlich sollte es das.“ sagte Aline, und griff nach Pols Hand. "In einer perfekten Welt gäbe es zwei von seiner Sorte. Einen für jeden von uns. Und für jeden anderen der ihn genauso liebt. Und vielleicht...irgendwann nach unserem Tod; finden wir ja alle diese Erfüllung. Auch du. Ich glaube fest daran.“ Sie lächelte. Und er lächelte zurück. „Aber bis es soweit ist, muss das Bild herhalten, und mir die Realität zeigen. Und ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es das wieder tut.“ Dann hob er das Messer. Der Stahl blitze im Licht des Scheinwerfers den der Asiate auf seinen Arbeitsplatz gerichtet hatte. Rote Tropfen spritzen durch die Luft. Aline taumelte schreiend zurück, einen roten Spritzer quer über der Brust. Das Fleisch an Pols linker Wange brach auf und schickte eine Kaskade an Blut über sein Kinn hinab. '' ''Ich schrie seinen Namen und packte sein Handgelenk. Doch es bewegte sich, wie von einem Motor gesteuert. Eine gewaltige Kraft ließ das Messer über sein Gesicht schlitzen; und so ließ ich los und taumelte zwei Schritte zurück. Die ersten Leute schrien, während ein Schnitt nach dem anderen über Pols Gesicht schoss. Blut spritze auf den Bürgersteig. Über Zuckerwattestäbchen und leere Pommeswännchen. Ich hörte das Fleisch unter der Klinge schmatzen. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen; der Mund zugebissen. Die Lippe riss unter einem tiefen Schnitt enzwei und fiel über sein Kinn hinab sodass man die Zahnreihen sah; baumelnden Blutfäden am Mund. Seine Zähne leuchteten Orange vom Blut. Sein Gesicht war nur noch eine Ansammlung von dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Schlitzen, in denen zwei blaue Augen leuchteten. Darunter irgendwo die Zähne. Er schwankte; die Kleider mit Blut durchtränkt, hielt er Yan das Messer entgegen, von dem sich ein zäher Tropfen löste, einen Faden zog und zu Boden troff. "Jetzt sieht es mir wieder ähnlich. Und jetzt du!“ sagte er mit vor Blut sabberndenden Lippen. Der Asiate lief davon und Yan fiel rückwärts über seinen Campingstuhl. Das Licht verlosch. Ich hörte ein Krachen und sah Pol zu Boden stürzen. Ich schrie nach ihm und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht lag in einer Blutlache, die Haare schwarz verklebt. Über ihm stand Aline mit hochrotem Gesicht, das vor Tränen glänzte. Sie hielt die Batterie des Scheinwerfers in der Hand, von der eine Krokodilklemme baumelte. Deshalb war das Licht ausgefallen. Sie ließ die Batterie fallen und stürmte zu ihrem Freund er sich neben der Holzwand mit den blutbesprenkelten Bildern aufrappelte. Ein kleiners Baby das lächelnd seinen ersten Zahn zeigte hatte nun rote Sommersprossen. Ich legte die Hand auf Pols Rücken. Er war so heiß als wüte ein Feuer unter seinem T-Shirt. Als die Polizei und der Krankenwagen eintrafen, drehten sie Pol auf den Rücken. Die Sanitäter verzogen keine Miene als sie Pols zerfetztes Gesicht sahen, und legten ihm einen Tropf an. Ich stieg zu ihm in den Krankenwagen. Durchs Fenster sah ich wie Yannick und Aline in den Polizeiwagen stiegen. Dann sah ich etwas auf dem Boden. „Bitte halten Sie kurz an.“ sagte ich. Ich öffnete die Tür und sprang hinaus. Das Bild lag noch da, und vermutlich wäre es im Verlauf des weiteren Tages zertrampelt worden. Ich rollte es auf und wollte gerade wieder einsteigen, als ein Polizist auf mich zukam und es mir abnahm. Er entrollte es zum Teil, maß mich mit einem strengen Blick und wies mich an wieder einzsteigen. Ich schluckte meine Wut hinunter und gehorchte. Im Krankenhaus röntgte man ihn. Der Schädel war an zwei Stellen leicht gerissen und er hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung. Keine lebensbedrohliche, aber eine die sich gewaschen hat. Als man sein Gesicht wusch, hielt ich seine Hand. Als sie die Wunden im Gesicht nähten, sah ich tapfer hin. Und weinte. Er würde überleben. Eine Schnitt wie eine Felsspalte zog sich vom Kinn über seine linke Wange zur Stirn. Einer quer über sein Gesicht, spaltete die Nase und Oberlippe, sodass der Nasenknorpel freilag. Zwei Ärzte gaben sich größte Mühe. Sie machten kleine Stiche und verwendeten haardünne Fäden. Aber sie machten mir keine Hoffnungen. Man leistete nur Schadensbegrenzung. '' ''Drei Stunden dauerte es. Man legte ihn in ein Einzelzimmer und gab ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze. Hände und Füße band man mit Lederriemen ans Bett. Seine Augen waren dieselben. Aber es war Frankenstein, der da vor mir lag. Ein Zombie. Ein missgestalteter Vampir. Seine Lippen waren vor Nähten nicht mehr erkennbar. Er hatte sie vollkommen zerfetzt. Die Augen waren weit offen, die Lieder zusammengezogen von Fäden die wie Spinnenbeine von seinen Augen ragten. Ich strich seinen Arm auf und ab um ihm zu zeigen dass er nicht allein war.“ '' '' „Das heisst, er war nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt?“ '' '' „Nein. Die Gehirnerschütterung war nicht tödlich. Er hatte viel Blut verloren; aber die Wunden waren genäht und man hatte ihm eine Transfusion gegeben. Seine Werte waren im stabilen Bereich. Er lag da, und dann sagte er meinen Namen. Ganz leise. Als ich seine Hand griff, sagte er dass er sich gut fühlt. Man hat ihm starke Schmerzmittel gegeben. Ich dachte er wäre nicht bei sich. Und so fragte ich ihn, was er damit meinte, dass er sich gut fühlt. Ich rechnete damit eine unzusammenhängende Antwort zu bekommen. Aber als er antwortete, merkte ich dass sein Verstand klar war. Er sagte: „Ich wäre ein perfekter Partner, wenn nur jemand es zu schätzen wüsste. Oh, sie wissen es zu schätzen. All die Glatzköpfe, hässlichen Fettsäcke und minderbemittelten Alten die mir sagen ich könnte von ihnen viel lernen und müsse deswegen eine Beziehung zu ihnen eingehen. Oh, die würden mich schätzen. Aber die denen ich meine Liebe gerne gebe...erst weinen sie vor Begeisterung wenn ich die erste Umarmung zulasse. Jeder hat bislang geweint. Und nach drei Wochen, lassen Sie mich fallen und reden nicht mehr mit mir. Komm, lass uns den Hunger in der Welt besiegen, und alle Kriege beenden. Dann haben wir unseren Weltfrieden. Aber Hunderttausende wie ich werden weiterleiden. Dagegen kann niemand etwas tun.“ „Doch, Pol. Du kannst etwas dagegen tun.“ tröstete ich ihn. '' ''Er fuhr fort: „Vielleicht sollte ich es dann im Schlechten probieren, wenn ich im Guten nicht glücklich werde." Am Halsausschnitt seines Krankenhaushemdes waren zwei rote Tropfen aufgetaucht und entfalteten sich wie Rosen im Zeitraffer. Die Nähte bluteten nach. „Schlaf jetzt, Pol.“ sagte ich ruhig. „Morgen geht es dir besser. Die Ärzte haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Es werden ein paar Narben zurückbleiben, aber die werden bestimmt verblassen mit der Zeit. Und ein wenig Puder wird sein übriges tun.“ „Diese abscheulichen Idioten, die das Glück haben das ich mir wünsche, und es nicht zu schätzen wissen. Diese furchtbaren Menschen, für die das Wort „Liebe“ etwas ist das man auf ein billiges Plüschherz druckt. Ein Wort das man sich um den Hals hängt. Sie missbrauchen das Wort „Liebe“ bei jeder ihrer minderwertigen Beziehungen, und besudeln es damit. Und ein Mensch wie ich, der so ein Kissen niemals anfassen würde; der niemals das Wort Liebe in einem billigen Lied verwenden würde, aus Respekt vor diesem göttlichen Gefühl; muss leiden." Er wurde mir unheimlich. Die Haut unter den Nähten war bleich wie Kreide, und seine Augen leuchteten in dem Licht das vom Flur ins finstere Zimmer fiel. Ich begann mich zu fragen ob er mit mir sprach. Er richtete die Worte zur Decke. Und dann sagte er: „Sie verdienen den Tod.“ Ich drückte seine Hand und wollte wiedersprechen, aber er unterbrach mich: „All die Mädchen die das Glück haben an einen lieben Jungen zu geraten, und ihn dann wegwerfen, nur weil er kurz eine andere Frau anlächelt. Sie wissen doch gar nicht zu schätzen wie einfach sie es haben, im Gegensatz zu Leuten wie uns. Ihre Arroganz sollte mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Man sollte ihnen die Brüste abreißen und sie ausbluten lassen. All die Menschen die den der sie liebt verraten, man sollte ihnen den Kopf abschneiden. Langsam. '' ''Und alle die die jemanden verlassen, weil er am Valentinstag keine Plüschherzen und Kerzen im Schlafzimmer aufstellt. Das sind die Schlimmsten. Man sollte ihnen die Augen ausreißen.“ „Sprichst du von Yans Freundin?“ fragte ich, worauf er überrascht schien. „Yan ist seit Jahren mit ihr zusammen. Und sie hat ihm noch nichts Unrechtes getan. Sie liebt ihn, und sie weiß es zu schätzen dass sie ihn besitzen darf. Wenn einer es verdient dass man ihn gut behandelt, dann ist sie es.“ Hinter mir öffnete sich die Tür und es wurde hell. Pol kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Arzt teilte mir mit dass ich nun gehen muss. Ich stand auf, und Pol fragte mich, was mit dem Bild sei. Ich hatte vorher bei der Polizei angerufen und danach gefragt. Ich wollte es gerne haben, damit ich es ihm geben kann. Man hätte es abpausen und neu zeichnen können. Man hatte mir gesagt, dass das Bild Yan übergeben worden war, welcher es mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Und so sagte ich es ihm. „Ich will es zurück.“ sagte er, und ich erklärte: „Yan hat es bestimmt längst zerstört. Sei nicht traurig, ich komme morgen wieder, dann finden wir eine Lösung. Wir können noch viele Bilder malen lassen. Und wenn du das richtige gefunden hast, lässt du es in Öl verweigen.“ Ich ging nach Hause und legte mich schlafen. Als ich am nächten Tag zum Krankenhaus ging, standen zwei Polizeiwagen vor der Tür. Drinnen erklärte man mir, was in der Nacht passiert war. Gegen vier Uhr früh war eine Frau ins Krankenhaus geeilt. Sie war hysterisch und trug einen Morgenmantel. Es war Yans Mutter. Yan übernachtete in dieser Nacht bei seiner Freundin; war vorher aber mit dem Bild bei sich zuhause gewesen und hatte seinen Eltern erzählt was passiert war. Er hat das Bild dann dort liegen lassen, und als seine Mutter ihm anrief und fragte was damit geschehen solle, wies er sie an es zu vernichten. Sie tat es nicht gleich. Als Grund nannte sie ein Unbehagen beim Gedanken daran. Pol hat die Frau die ganze Nacht von seinem Zimmer aus angerufen, und das Bild gefordert. Er hat ihr grauenhafte Dinge angedroht, für den Fall dass sie seinem Befehl nicht nachkäme. Bis die Frau zusammenbrach und heulend durch die Tür des Krankenhauses gestürzt kam. Das Bild in der Hand. Sie sagte, sie würde es ihm jetzt persönlich bringen. Sie müsse ihn sehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nur ein Mensch ist. Die Ärzte wollten sie aufhalten, doch sie stürmt zum Zimmer das Pol ihr genannt hatte. Dort haben sie ihn gefunden. An dem Gürtel seines Bademantels aufgehängt. Die Lederbänder mit denen man ihn gefesselt hat waren aus dem Metall des Bettes gerissen. Er war kalt und bereits starr; also schon seit Stunden tot. Daraufhin brach die Frau zusammen und man musste sie ihrerseits in ein Zimmer verlegen. Als man mir das erzählte, war es gegen Mittag. Mein bester Freund war tot, und ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ich spürte die Verzweiflung in mir; spürte wie sich die Tränen anbahnten. Aber was man mir dann sagte... Kurz bevor man am Morgen Yan anrufen wollte um ihm von Pols Tod zu berichten, ging ein Notruf von seiner Freundin ein. Sie war neben dem toten Yan aufgewacht. Sein Gesicht mit einem scharfen Gegenstand zerfetzt. Die Polizei nahm mich fest, aber ich erinnere mich noch an die Gesichter der Polizisten. Sie haben mir wohl angesehen, dass ich es nicht gewesen sein kann. Ich war so entsetzt dass ich kein Wort rausbekam. Man ließ die Sache dann auf sich beruhen, da man mir nichts nachweisen konnte.“ '' „Und dann?“'' '' „Was wollen Sie noch hören?“'' '' „Dann geben die Geschichten die im Internet kursieren die Sache ja ziemlich genau wieder. Bis auf die Sache mit Yans Mutter und den Anrufen.“'' '' '' „So ein verdammtes Boulevardblatt hat die Geschichte aufgeschnappt. Freunden von mir haben sie Geld geboten, damit sie darüber sprechen was ich erzählt habe. '' „Und Sie waren es nicht?“'' '' '' „Na hören Sie mal!“ '' „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer Yan ermordet haben könnte.'' '' '' '' „Ich würde sofort sagen dass es Pol war. Sein Blick, und die Kälte in seiner Stimme. Er war kein Mensch mehr. Wenn er nicht vom Stuhl gesprungen wäre, kurz nachdem ich das Krankenzimmer verlassen habe.“'' '' „Und Sie hatten nie einen Verdacht?“'' '' '' „Es war zumindest kein Geist, wenn Sie das glauben!“ '' „Vor einem halben Jahr ist eine Frau dem Mörder entkommen, von dem behauptet wird, es handle sich um ihren alten Freund. Man hat ein Phantombild anhand ihrer Beschreibung angefertigt. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, schicke ich es ihnen rüber.“'' '' '' „Ich werde mir keine Phantombilder ansehen.“ '' „Warum nicht?“'' '' '' „Aus Respekt. Pol ist seit Jahren tot. Mir so etwas anzusehen...da könnte ich genausogut auf seinen Grabstein spucken. Er war es nicht; das schwöre ich ihnen. Ich halte es sogar für wahrscheinlicher dass ich es gewesen bin; blind vor Entsetzen, und es dann vergessen habe.“ '' '' „Im Haus der Frau, die fliehen konnte, hat man ein Porträt gefunden.“ '' '' „Na und? Das ist doch Tradition bei den Morden.“ '' '' „Es zeigte die Frau mit rausgerissenen Augen. Wenn Sie die Geschichten aus dem Internet kennen, dann wissen Sie dass der Mörder seine Opfer bislang immer unversehrt gezeichnet hat.“ '' „Sie sind doch Polizist?“'' '' „Ja.“'' '' „Na, dann brauche ich ihnen als einfache Putzkraft in einer Anwaltskanzlei ja nicht zu sagen was das bedeutet!“'' '' „Sagen Sie es mir!“'' '' '' „Ich würde sagen dass der Mörder das normale Porträt anfertigt nachdem er die Person getötet hat, und das erste nur benutzt um dem Opfer Angst einzujagen und es später wieder mitnimmt. Er wird es einfach am Tatort vergessen haben.“ '' „Das habe ich auch geglaubt. Aber das Bild ist mir vor kurzem wieder in die Hände gefallen. Und es hat sich verändert.“'' '' „Inwiefern?“'' '' „Das Porträt sieht so aus wie alle anderen die nach den Morden aufgefunden wurden. Die Augen sind nicht mehr rausgerissen.“'' '' „Einer ihrer Kollegen hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt.“'' '' „Das wäre Manipulation von Beweismaterial. Er würde seinen Job verlieren.“'' '' „Nun rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache!“'' '' „Der Mörder zeigt dem Opfer mit Hilfe eines Porträts was es erwartet, da sind wir einer Meinung. Aber vielleicht bringt er das Bild irgendwie dazu, mit dem Opfer zu tauschen. Er überträgt die Verletzungen vom Bild auf den Menschen, wodurch das Bild wieder normal wird.“'' '' „Und das glauben Sie wirklich?"'' '' „Das sind völlig neue Informationen, die ich ihnen im Vertrauen gebe. Vor kurzem wurde ein Junge ermordet. Ihm wurden die Augen auch rausgerissen. Es war als hätte der Täter dort nachgeholt was ihm bei der Frau nicht gelungen ist. Entweder es war das, was das Bild normal hat werden lassen. Oder...?'' '' „Oder er hat sie erwischt? Wieso finden Sie das nicht einfach raus, Herr Polizist?"'' '' „Weil Sie verschwunden ist.“'' '' „Reicht ihnen das als Beweis dafür dass Pol als mordender Geist umherstreift? Glauben Sie nicht dass es irgendwie möglich ist ein Bild mit einer Schicht zu überziehen die sich irgendwann auflöst und eine darunterliegende freilegt? Wenn es 3D-Drucker gibt, dann gibt es das sicher auch.“'' '' '' „Ich will ihrem Freund nichts böses!“ '' '' „Ich will ihnen etwas über meinen Freund sagen. Wissen Sie was er mehr gehasst hat als alles andere auf der Welt? Wenn man über ihn geredet hat. Schlecht. Wenn man Unwahrheiten verbreitet hat, oder Wahrheiten die man nicht verbreiten sollte. Dann wurde er wütend, und sie sollten Gott dafür danken dass Sie ihn nie wütend erleben mussten. Sie würden diese Nacht nicht ruhig schlafen. Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe. Und Sie sollten das Gleiche tun! Leben Sie wohl!“ Es war mir danach nicht mehr möglich ihn erneut zu erreichen. '' '' 01. November 2005 Es ist jetzt Abend, und ich werde mich möglichst kurz fassen. Dieses Dokument muss zu Ende geführt, und der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden. Ich sitze vor meinem Haus; ich friere und tippe auf meinem alten Laptop, denn ich kann nicht zurück in die Wohnung. Ich sehe gerade dass das Licht in meinem Arbeitszimmer aus ist. Als ich es verlassen habe, war es noch an. Hier draußen fühle ich mich relativ sicher. Ständig kommen Leute vorbei. Es stimmt dass Pol Ur. einige körperliche Merkmale aufwies, die ihn als Horrorgestalt des Internets prädestinieren; wie z.B. seine langen Finger und seine Körpergröße von fast zwei Metern. Und seine Verletzungen im Gesicht tun ihr übriges. Anfangs ging es mir darum, diesen Jungen zu verteidigen. Der Welt zu zeigen dass er kein Mörder war. Aber ich bin gerade aus meiner eigenen Wohnung geflohen, indem ich ein Fenster eingeschlagen habe. Gott sei Dank ist die Wohnung alt und das Glas dünn. Ich lasse, seit ich der Frau damals zugehört habe, meine Wohnungstür immer einen Spalt offen. Ihre Hysterie hat mich nicht angesteckt, aber ihre Schilderung hat mich beeindruckt. Ich lege extra einen Keil davor damit sie nicht zuschlagen kann. Wir kennen uns alle gut im Haus. Ich vertraue den Leuten Als ich vorhin das Fenster im Wohnzimmer öffnen wollte, war es fest verschlossen. Auch das im Schlafzimmer. Die Hebel waren wie festgewachsen. Als riefen sie in meiner Hand: „Wir dürfen dich nicht rauslassen.“ Ich ging sofort zu Wohnungstür, und sie war noch immer offen. Ich klopfte sofort bei den Nachbarn, doch man öffnete mir nicht. Auch auf den zwei Stockwerken unter mir machte niemand auf. Ich lief zur Haupttür im Erdgeschoss. Sie war verschlossen, wegen der Uhrzeit. Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, doch er ließ sich weder drehen, noch wieder herausziehen. Dann hörte ich ein paar Stockwerke über mir ein Geräusch im Flur das ich kenne. Das Quietschen höre ich jeden Tag, wenn meine Finger über die alte Gummierung des Geländers gleiten. Ich rief die Namen meiner Nachbarn, doch niemand antwortete. Ich begriff dass ich alleine im Haus war. Alle waren ausgegangen. Ich eilte hoch in meine Wohnung, nahm den eisernen Mülleimer und schlug ihn ins Bürofenster. Das Glas zerbrach und ich stieg nach draußen auf die Feuerleiter; nachdem ich meinen Laptop vom Schreibtisch genommen habe. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht; und habe es zu spät gemerkt; obwohl ich eine Warnung erhalten habe. Nie glaubte ich an Übernatürliches. Zumindest nicht an Geister mit Messern, die angreifen nachdem das Licht in der Wohnung gelöscht ist. Herr K. hatte Recht. Jeder Chemiker könnte ein Bild herstellen auf dem sich nach ein paar Tagen eine Schicht auflöst und die darunterliegende freigibt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, aber ich bin sicher dass es existiert. Mein Lösungsansatz nach unserem Gespräch war folgender: Da die Morde in verschiedenen Ländern geschahen, schloss ich aus dass es sich nur um einen Täter handelt. Aus den Schilderungen der Frau hörte man deutlich heraus dass der Täter das Haus genau kannte, und alles ins Detail organisiert haben muss. Bei der Durchsuchung des Hauses ließen sich sämtliche Türen und Fenstern öffnen, und man fand keine Spuren daran. Man reist nicht durch die Welt und begeht so eine Tat mal eben. So etwas erfordert lange Vorbereitung; und die Morde fanden teils in kurzen Abständen, aber mit großer Entfernung dazwischen statt. Am sechsten November letztes Jahr beispielsweise starb ein Mann in Namur in Belgien, und am zehnten ein anderer Mann in Caribou, Maine. Es musste sich um eine Bande handeln, so glaubte ich; vermutlich organisiert übers Internet. Eine Gruppe Menschen von allen Kontinenten deren Fantasie von Pol Ur.s Geschichte beflügelt wird, und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, die Menschheit glauben zu machen dass dieser verstorbene Luxemburger auf der ganzen Welt mordet. Ich war sicher dass irgendwo im Internet eine Seite existiert, mit einem Chat, Administratoren und einem Forum in dem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Morde schildern und sich kaputtlachen. Dass die Porträts alle von dem gleichen Künstler stammen, belegte diese Theorie. Vermutlich haben Sie einen Zeichner in ihren Reihen, der die Bilder anfertigt, und dann an die Mitglieder verschickt, die einen Mord begehen wollen; so dachte ich. Und doch... Seit ich die Angst in den Augen dieser Frau gesehen habe, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Aus diesem Grund habe ich diesen Tick mit meiner Wohnungstür entwickelt. Ich habe jedoch noch einen anderen. Als Kind hatte ich panische Angst vor Spinnen. Und vor Haien. Ich weigerte mich sogar in ein tiefes Schwimmbecken zu steigen, da ich die schwarzen Markierungen auf dem Boden für Hammerhaie hielt. Ich wusste dass es keine waren. Aber die Angst war größer als die Vernunft. Als ich mir zu meinem elften Geburtstag zwei Bücher von meinem Lehrer wünschten durfe, wünschte ich mir eins über Spinnen, und eins über Haie. Ein Jahr später kaufte ich mir eine Vogelspinne. Was mir Angst macht, interessiert mich. Deshalb habe ich im Internet recherchiert und bin auf die Homepage eines älteren Herrn namens Wilbur L. B. Wilsbut gestoßen. Ich schrieb ihm eine Email, und schilderte ihm die Sachlage, da ich gerne seine Meinung hören wollte. Die Antwort folgte eine Woche später. Er lud mich zu sich ein, da er nicht übers Internet darüber reden wollte. Er wohnte nur zwei Zugstunden entfernt, und so verabredete ich mich an meinem nächsten freien Tag mit ihm. Ich war überrascht als ich einen lächelnden Herrn mit grauem, aber vollem Haar traf, der glatt rasiert war. Ich hatte jemanden mit Bart erwartet, oder einem Hut. Oder zumindest etwas schmuddelig. Er wollte die Geschichte nochmal aus meinem Mund hören, da ich mich in der E-mail ziemlich kurz gefasst hatte. Ich habe ihm alles geschildert, und nach der Beschreibung von Pol Urs Tod, begann er immer wieder die Beine zu überschlagen. Mal das Rechte, mal das Linke. Auch sah er immer wieder auf die Uhr, und kratzte an seinen Nagelhäuten. Er erzählte mir, dass er meine Theorie mit der Bande für die Wahrscheinlichere halte. Vom esoterischen Standpunkt gesehen, käme ein Geist, oder ein Untoter für die Morde nicht in Frage. Weil Geister einem Menschen nichts tun können, und er die Existenz von Untoten bezweifle. Dann beschrieb er mir eine weitere Kategorie von Wesen (er scheute sich das Wort „Wesen“ zu gebrauchen) auf die ein solches Verhalten am ehesten zutreffe. Man bezeichnet sie als „Spuren“ „Prints“ oder „Images“. Sie unterscheiden sich von Geistern dadurch, dass sie durchaus in der Lage sind einen Menschen zu berühren und ihm somit zu schaden; während ein Geist höchtens ein Schauern oder ein Kältegefühl auslösen kann. Aber der wichtigste Unterschied ist folgender: Bei einem Geist, handelt es sich um den verstorbenen Menschen. Man kann noch immer mit ihm kommunizieren, und ihn unter Umständen beruhigen. Ein Geist hat Gefühle, jedoch keinen Körper. Ein Untoter ist durchaus präsent, verfügt jedoch über keine übernatürlichen Kräfte, und kann im Gegensetz zum Geist nichts empfinden oder kommunizieren, da die Seele bereits weg ist. Somit ist er ein einfacher Gegenstand, und kann zerstört werden. Ein „Print“ oder „Image“ liegt zwischen dem Untoten und dem Geist. Seine Seele ist längst in einer anderen Welt, und der Körper zerfallen. Es ist etwas anderes was dieser Mensch zurückgelassen hat. Ein Gefühl. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, und im Moment seines Todes ein extremes Gefühl empfindet, kann es passieren dass dieses Gefühl einen Abdruck hinterlässt. Gefühle sind die treibende Kraft unserer Welt, und die Gefühle dieses Menschen wirken sich im Moment seines Todes auf unsere Welt aus wie Licht auf Fotopapier. Mr. Wilsbut äußerte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Wut die Pol Ur im Moment seines Todes empfand, stark genug gewesen sein musste um so einen Abdruck in unserer Realität zu hinterlassen. Soviel Wut kann eine Seele nicht ganz mitnehmen, und so verblieb ein Teil davon in unserer Welt. Und diese Wut tut nun genau das wofür sie da ist. Sie hasst. Und lässt dabei nicht mit sich reden. Es handelt sich um ein Gefühl das feste Gestalt angenommen hat. Und gegen Gefühle bewirken Worte nichts. Es helfen keine Mauern und Schlösser, da Gefühle überall existieren. Viele „Images“ schaden den Menschen nicht. Irgendwann, wenn sich die Seele in ihrer neuen Welt beruhigt hat und nicht mehr traurig oder wütend ist, lösen sie sich auf, so wie Wut und Liebe sich auflösen. Liebe ist oft der Auslöser. Sie suchen den geliebten Menschen heim, und werden fälschlicherweise oft für einen Geist gehalten, da sie selten selbst in Erscheinung treten. Andere „Images“ verfolgen ein genaues Ziel. Ist der Hass dem eigenen Mörder gegenüber groß genug, wird das Gefühl diesen verfolgen. Ist der Tod gerächt, löst es sich auf. Es gibt allerdings noch eine dritte Art; die Gefährlichste. Und dieser würde Pol Urs „Image“ angehören, wenn es sich denn um ein solches handeln sollte. Es sind die Menschen die mit einer allgemeinen Wut sterben. Eine die sich nicht auf einen Menschen richtet, sondern auf viele. Und Pol Ur. hat sich ja seinem Freund gegenüber deutlich geäußert, was er mit manchen Menschen zu tun gedenkt, und was für einen Hass er ihnen gegenüber empfindet. Mr. Wilsbut sagte: „Glauben Sie mir, wenn es sich wirklich um das „Image„ dieses Jungen handelt, werden Sie im Lebenslauf jedes Opfers mindestens einen Fall finden, in dem er sich einem geliebten Menschen gegenüber schlecht benommen, und damit einen Bruch verursacht hat!“ Als ich Mr. Wilsbut fragte, was er mir raten würde; verschränkte er die Arme und sagte nur: „Führen Sie gute Beziehungen, behandelt Sie ihre Freundinnen gut, und betrügen Sie nie eine Partnerin.“ Auf die Frage, was ich man gegen dieses „Image“ unternehmen könne, wenn es denn existiert, reagierte er mit steinerner Miene. Man kann gegen ein Gefühl nicht ankämpfen. Um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, müsste man dem „Image“ erst mal entgegentreten. Und da sein Jagdgebiet Milliarden von Menschen umfasst, ist dies kaum möglich. Außer man versucht es anzulocken, was in Pol Ur.s Fall schwierig sein dürfte. Dazu müsste man seinen Partner in einer Weise schlecht behandeln die das „Image“ wirklich wütend macht. Und wer würde das schon absichtlich tun. Noch dazu, wenn man keine Informationen hat wie man das „Image“ nun zur Strecke bringen soll wenn es einen dann tatsächlich aufsucht. Außerdem wäre es wahrscheinlich dass das "Image" den Betrug bemerkt und einen ignoriert. Mr. Wilsbut riet mir, nicht weiter nachzuforschen. Gefühle seien sehr sensibel, da sie den inneren Punkt eines Menschen darstellen. Wenn man in ihnen bohrt, oder ihre Privatsphäre missachtet indem man zuviel redet, kann es sein dass man ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Als ich ihn fragte was er damit meine, antwortete er: „Sie könnten Besuch bekommen.“ Das war gestern. Ich übernachtete in einem Hotel und fuhr heute Morgen gleich nach Hause. Als es Abend wurde merkte ich dass ich noch nichts gegessen hatte; und so machte ich mich vorhin ans kochen. Als ich gerade die Nudeln ins Wasser schüttete, fiel mir ein brauner Din-A 3 Umschlag auf der Anrichte auf. Meine Nachbarin hat ihn mir gestern gegeben, als ich schon in der Haustür stand und hastig nach dem Schlüssel suchte, da ich meinen Zug zu verpassen drohte. Die Gute bringt mir ab und zu meine Post hoch, obwohl sie es mit den Knien hat. Wenn der Briefträger die Post mal wieder nur halb in den Briefkasten gestopft hat, kommt es immer wieder vor dass Jugendliche sie herausreißen. Alle im Haus machen mit. Wenn irgendwo etwas herausragt, bringen wir es demjenigen hoch. Während meine Nudeln kochten, nahm ich den Umschlag. Es stand nur meine Adresse drauf. Unten rechts in einer kleinen, geschwungenen Schrift. Leicht schräg und schwer leserlich. Ein Absender war nicht zu sehen. Auch keine Briefmarke; der Brief war persönlich eingeworfen worden. Ich riss den Umschlag auf. Er war so dünn; ich spürte dass nur ein Blatt drin war. Ich zog es heraus, und sah in meine eigenen Augen. Ich hielt ein weißes Zeichenpapier in Händen, auf dem ich mit kunstvollen Bleistiftstrichen verewigt war. Lächelnd, die Augen leicht verengt. Einige Striche und Schaffuren im Hintergrund deuteten eine Landschaft an. Unten rechts eine unleserliche Unterschrift, und das Datum von gestern. Eine Weile stand ich nur da und betrachtete es; dann ging ich zum Telefon und ließ das Blatt auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Ich wählte Mr. Wilsbuts Nummer. Ich musste fast eine Minute warten, bevor eine Frauenstimme antwortete. Als ich nach Mr. Wilsbut fragte, erklärte mir die Frau, sie sei seine Tochter. Ich erkannte an ihrer Stimme was los war. Mr. Wilsbut war aufgefunden worden. Ich vergass mein Taktgefühl und fragte nach. Sein Kopf war einmal um seine eigene Achse gedreht. In diesem Moment, bewegte sich etwas neben mir. Es war das Porträt. Der Kopf beugte sich in Zeitlupe nach hinten; der Mund dehnte sich langsam zu einem Schrei. Ein Strich erschien an der Kehle, der sich immer weiter öfnete. Schwarzes, klumpiges Graphitblut quoll hervor, während die Haut am Hals immer weiter aufriss. Ich sah Fasern reißen und Blut im Schwall aus Mund und Nase rinnen. Dann erstarrte es, und übrig blieb ein massakriertes Abbild meiner selbst. Ich hörte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas sagen. Daneben das Blubbern der Nudeln. Das Telefon prallte neben mir aufs Laminat. Ich habe vor drei Jahren ein Video gesehen; von russischen Neonazis die einem Mann die Kehle durchschneiden und anschließend seinen Kopf abtrennen. Das sägen der Klinge an den Halswirbeln. Das Gurgeln des Blutes. Ich habe seitdem vor nichts mehr Angst als dem was ich da gesehen habe, und denke alle paar Tage über Schritte nach, die helfen zu vermeiden dass mir so etwas passiert. Das Bild war eine Warnung die ich noch vor meiner Abreise zu Mr. Wilsbut hätte sehen sollen. Ich denke nicht dass dieses Ding respektiert dass ich unter Stress stand und keine Zeit hatte den Umschlag zu öffnen. Gleich nach dieser Erkenntnis stürzte ich ans Fenster in meinem Wohnzimmer, und stellte fest dass es sich nicht öffnen lässt. Den Rest kennen Sie. Und nun sitze ich hier. Ich muss unter Menschen. Ich muss den Rest meines Lebens unter Menschen bleiben. Vor einem halben Jahr habe ich geschmunzelt als die Frau mir sagte sie wolle in eine Fabrikhalle ziehen. Jetzt kann ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Im Bett zu liegen und um mich herum Menschen; arbeitend, konzentriert. Mit offenen Augen. Ich sehe gerade dass es dunkel geworden ist. Kein Mensch ist mehr auf der Straße. In meiner Wohnung sind alle Lichter gelöscht. Ich werde mich in ein Dinner setzen. Irgendeins hat immer geöffnet. Die Informationen in diesen Dokumenten sind wertvoll. Ich habe das nicht auf mich geladen um sie nun verloren gehen zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht wem ich sie geben soll; ich bringe denjenigen damit in Gefahr. Ich werde die Informationen in eine Flasche stecken und sie ins Meer werfen. Soll das Schicksal entscheiden wem sie in die Hände fällt. Wenn Sie das hier gelesen haben, sollten Sie sofort folgendes tun: Veröffentlichen Sie diese Dokumente. Sorgen Sie dafür dass sie im Fernsehen gezeigt werden. Dass man im Radio davon berichtet. Alle sollen es erfahren. Das „Image“ kann keine Millionen umbringen; und vielleicht lässt es dann endlich von den Menschen ab, wenn sie um es wissen und anfangen sich zu verteidigen. Sie sollten verstehen, dass gerade SIE nun darauf angewiesen sind! *********************************************************************************** Hier enden die Aufzeichnungen die ich in der Flasche gefunden habe. Wie gesagt, ich möchte mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben. Ich stelle es nur online, machen Sie damit was Sie wollen. Ich sage weder dass ich daran glaube, noch dass ich dieses Wesen von dem darin berichtet wird irgendetwas Schlechtes wünsche. Auf Anfragen werde ich nicht antworten. ''Nachtrag vom 08.10.2011 '' ES WAR ALLES EIN SCHERZ! ES GAB NIE EINE FLASCHE! ICH HABE NICHT MAL HUNDE! ICH HABE MIR ALLES NUR AUSGEDACHT, ES GAB KEINEN POL UR. ODER POLIZISTEN ODER IRGENDWELCHE MORDE. SIE MÜSSEN MIR GLAUBEN! ES WAR EINE TOLLE GESCHICHTE. GRUSELIG UND SO. VERGESSEN SIE WAS SIE GELESEN HABEN! NICHTS VON ALLDEM IST PASSIERT. SIE MÜSSEN MIR GLAUBEN!!!!!! Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Pasta des Monats